Red Moon Rising
by Izzy Lory B
Summary: The Gang Meet Arianna  OC  who happens to be a cousin of a past lover. While trying to fend off and stay hidden from the fire nation while in the northern earth kingdom, will they find love?  Kataang OCsokka XD Toph is a loner.


((ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE SEEN ATLA! BUT I JUST SAW THE MOVIE AND GOT INSPIRED! R&R! AND IF YOUR REVIEW I MIGHT ADD MORE SOONER THEN LATER!)

"You little rat!" one of the fire lord's puppets was chasing me.

I had done the wrong of stealing a biscuit in one of the fire nation's colonies in the northern earth kingdom.  
I was wearing a fine nation robe I had stolen, to fit in.  
I ran between buildings and down an ally.  
Trapped. The puppet man had a palm full of fire when he trapped me in the ally.  
"Please don't, mister." I said looking at him.  
"Like I would listen to you, you little rat." He said menacing, but grinning sadistically.  
"What's a pretty little thing like you doing stealing? Shouldn't you be doing business?" He winked at me putting out his flame but drawing uncomfortably close to me.  
I gasped; close enough in reach of him that I slapped him across the face.  
Swiftly uncapping my canteen as he drew back holding his cheek.  
"You are going to wish you hadn't done that." He said drawing fire from the torch on the side of the ally, I quickly bended out the water from the canteen, turning half of it into ice, the shards flew toward him, before he could react I used the other half to put out his flame, the shards of ice pinning him to the side of the building. "You are a water bender." He said zooming in on me; he drew more fire, pushing himself off the wall, but I had no more water that I was able to bend.  
He blocked me in the corner, "You shouldn't be messing with fire girl, you are about to get burned." He said.  
I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of the pain that was about to come when I heard the guy grunt and felt a gust of wind.

"Hurry, come with us!" A guy said and I felt someone grabbing my hand.  
I didn't ask any questions I just opened my eyes and followed the group, two guys, one bald but wearing a cloak, one with a pony, and two girls, the shorter of the two holding the back of the other's shirt as if she needed her to lead the way.  
The guy with the pony was holding my hand, not acting as if he cared, they were all dressed in fire nation garb but I could tell they weren't.  
Finally we got to a little shack. The short girl sat on a pallet, the other one drew the curtains closed. The bald boy light some candles, while the guy with the pony was still holding my hand.  
"Thanks for saving me back there." I said almost inaudibly.  
"No problem, I'm Aang." The bald guy said. "That is Katara, she is a water bender." He motioned to the girl drawing the curtains "That is Toph, she is blind and an earth bender," He motioned to the girl sitting on the pallet who said, "Gee don't I feel loved." "And that is Sokka, he is Katara's brother but he isn't a bender." He motioned to the guy _still_ holding my hand, "As I said before, I am Aang" He removed his hood, showing air bending tattoos.  
"And I am both an air bender and the Avatar." I swallowed, and said, "Would it surprise you if I already knew who you were, Aang?" I carefully took my hand out of Sokka's. "Yue?" he whispered, looking at me astonished. I was taken aback "No, I am not Yue, but it has been a long time since I have heard the name of my cousin. I am Arianna. I am one of the most powerful water benders from the Northern Water Tribe." I sighed. But then, Sokka grabbed me, pulled me to him and kissed me. Part of me wanted to kiss back but I pushed away. "I beg your pardon!" I cried sending water from a barrel in the room his way, dumping it on him. "I'm sorry." I said falling on the floor, and I wept, I honestly have no idea what came over me.

Katara helped me up. "Here are some clothes, and you can take the pallet next to Toph, you look exhausted, I apologize for my brother's behavior." She said. I quickly change as Aang and Sokka left the room and passed out on the pallet, having nightmares of my dead cousin... but dreams of Sokka's lips on mine again.

(Sorry if you don't like it. If you do please hit the green button below, His name is WILLIS!  
~Lory)


End file.
